All Star Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles a seguiram no começo para ajudar Rony a se reconciliar com Hermione, mas por que eles nao poderiam se divertir tambem?


**All Star.**

**Smash Mouth.**

Eles estavam em uma boate no Beco diagonal, Harry e os amigos tinham ido atrás das garotas, eles ajudariam Rony a reconquistar Hermione, de novo, mas dessa vez eles não estavam esperado para aquilo, Harry sorri e conjura vários capuzes e eles sobem no palco.

-E COM VOCÊS, OS MAROTOS – no começo eles tocaram uma musica para que Rony e Mione se reconciliassem, mas as garotas tinham reconhecido eles e para brincar um pouco com eles, foram perto do palco e começaram a gritar "bis, mais uma, mais uma vez", Harry olha para Gina e sorri maroto.

-"Você me paga ruiva" –

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her  
Thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

As pessoas comentavam sobre o grupo, perguntavam porque eles estavam com capuzes, mas ninguém sabia responder.

-O da guitarra e um gato –Gina ouviu alguém falar –de relance eu vi que ele tem olhos verdes –Gina parecia querer partir para cima da garota, quando Harry se aproxima dela e canta.

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
**Ela ria muito ao ver que realmente era Harry, mas parecia que ele estava mais solto, mas também era uma verdade, com aquele capuz, ele não era Harry Potter, era apenas um garoto doido que subiu num palco para tocar, ele estava livre para fazer o que ele queria ali.

-Ele esta empolgado hoje não? –Hellen pergunta rindo ao que o primo passa por elas tocando ainda.

-Prefiro ele assim... Sem o peso da guerra nas costas dele –Hellen sorri para Gina e voltam a rir ao que Harry puxa Draco para frente.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
(And all that glitters is gold)  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
**Luna encarava Neville com um sorriso distante, ela só ficava vendo o baterista, parecia que nao tinha mais musicos ali.

-Luna? –Sam pergunta rindo –Assim as garotas vão pisotear você –Ela olha para Sam e fala.

-Será que dói mais do que uma patada de grifo azul? –ao ver que Sam nega, ela sorri –então vou ficar aqui hipnotizada com o baterista –Sam volta para as outras amigas ainda rindo.

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
**Aquilo estava ficando cansativo, depois que Rony se reconciliou com Hermione, no qual eles ficaram um bom tempo se beijando no meio do salão de dança, ele tinha voltado para o palco e estava tocando a toda, mas a hora estava passando e eles tinham que voltar para Hogwarts.

-Como vamos sair daqui? –Rony pergunta ao ver as garotas começarem a querer subir no palco.

-Só se estuporarmos as garotas... Toda vez que terminamos uma musica elas pedem mais –Draco fala com desgosto.

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

Mas uma pessoa não estava ligando para isso, ou melhor, duas, Harry ainda tocava com força, parecia que ele queria se ver livre de toda tensão que ele estava tendo com os treinamentos, e Neville sentia o mesmo, os dois eram os únicos que não se cansavam de tocar.

-Por Merlin... Daqui a pouco vou petrificar o Harry para podermos ir embora –

-O Neville também –Rony fala ao ver o garoto tocar a bateria com força.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
(And all that glitters is gold)  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
**Em um dos momentos, Harry desce do palco e puxa Gina para um beijo, varias garotas assoviam e outras reclamam, ele sorri para ela e fala no ouvido dela.

-Gostando do show ruiva? –ela apenas ri e ele faz um vôo de fogo para o palco ainda tocando.

-Ele enlouqueceu de vez –falou Hellen preocupada, mas ao ver o publico pedindo mais, ela só ri.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
(And all that glitters is gold)  
Only shooting stars  
**A musica ainda tocava toda, uma hora Luna subiu no palco e puxou Neville para um beijo forte ao que deixou varias pessoas perplexas, ate as garotas, mas todas batiam palmas ao que ela volta a descer para perto das amigas.

-Isso e que e um beijo não? –Hellen pergunta rindo ao que Neville, depois de voltar do seu transe, volta a tocar.

**Somebody once asked, "could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place"  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change.  
**Rony se aproxima de Harry e fala em seu ouvido.

-Quando vamos embora Harry? Meu braço já esta doendo –Harry sorri para ele e fala.

-Daqui a pouco... Vamos em grande estilo –Rony entende o que o amigo falou e volta a tocar.

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
**Já estava chegando a hora, Harry olha para Gina que compreende, ela segura o braço das amigas que entendem tambem, Hermione ainda estava um tanto "animadinha", Gina pensa com sarcasmo.

-"Quero só ver amanhã de manhã como ela vai estar" –Harry começa a tocar a ultima parte da musica e os amigos acompanhavam.

-Esta na hora –Gina fala ao que as amigas se seguram.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
(And all that glitters is gold)  
Only shooting stars break mold  
**Derrepente eles param e o publico aplaude, eles reverenciam e Harry se aproxima e fala.

-Esperamos que tenham gostado do Show –os amigos seguram os braços dele e todos são envoltos por chamas e somem no meio do palco, todos prestavam a atenção no palco e não viram que as garotas também tinham sumido.

No dia seguinte, Hermione estava com uma dor de cabeça enorme e falava.

-Eu nunca mais bebo na minha vida... –as garotas riem ao que ela geme.

-Pelo menos o Harry e o Neville tiveram um pouco de diversão... Eles puderam deixar tudo sair ontem –Derrepente Sírius se aproxima dos garotos e deixa um jornal na frente deles.

-Estamos ferrados –Ao que Gina viu, ela começa a rir junto com as outras, era uma pagina do profeta diário com uma reportagem só deles, e não falava apenas do sucesso dos "Marotos", mas também os nomes dos alunos envolvidos.

-Eu nunca mais quebro regras –Hermione fala ao que todos voltam a rir, era bom se divertir as vezes.

**All Star (tradução)**

**Alguém uma vez me contou.**

**Que o mundo está me fazendo girar**

**Eu não sou uma ferramenta afiada no galpão.**

**Ela parecia ser tola com seu dedo.**

**E seu polegar na forma de um L em sua testa.**

**Bem, os anos começam a vir  
E não param de vir,  
Cumpri as regras e atingi o chão fugindo  
Não fazia sentido não viver pela diversão  
Seu cérebro fica esperto mas sua cabeça fica estúpida  
Tanto para se fazer, tanto para se ver  
Então o que está errado nas periferias?  
Você nunca saberá se não for  
Você nunca brilhará se não produzir luz**

Agora você é um "Grande Astro"  
Continue seu jogo, vá jogar.  
Agora você é um Astro do Rock  
Continue o show, seja recompensado  
E tudo que reluz é ouro  
Só estrelas cadentes quebram o molde

É um lugar fresco e dizem que fica mais frio  
Você está bem agasalhado agora  
Espere até que fique mais velho.  
Mas os homens meteoro pedem para discordar  
Julgando pelo buraco na foto do satélite.  
O gelo em que patinamos está ficando bastante fino  
A água está ficando quente,  
Então você pode nadar também.  
Meu mundo está pegando fogo, como anda o seu?  
Este é o jeito que gosto e nunca fico entediado.

Agora você é um "Grande Astro"  
Continue seu jogo, vá jogar.  
Agora você é um Astro do Rock  
Continue o show, seja recompensado  
E tudo que reluz é ouro  
Só estrelas cadentes quebram o molde

Alguém uma vez me perguntou:  
Você pode me dar algum dinheiro para a gasolina?  
Eu preciso me mandar deste lugar.  
Eu disse sim, que idéia  
Eu mesmo podia usar um pouco de combustível  
E nós todos podíamos usar uns trocadilhos.

Bem, os anos começam a vir  
E não param de vir,  
Cumpri as regras e atingi o chão fugindo  
Não fazia sentido não viver pela diversão  
Seu cérebro fica esperto mas sua cabeça fica estúpida  
Tanto para se fazer, tanto para se ver  
Então o que está errado nas periferias?  
Você nunca saberá se não for  
Você nunca brilhará se não produzir luz

Agora você é um "Grande Astro"  
Continue seu jogo, vá jogar.  
Agora você é um Astro do Rock  
Continue o show, seja recompensado  
E tudo que reluz é ouro  
Só estrelas cadentes quebram o molde  


**Agora você é um "Grande Astro"  
Continue seu jogo, vá jogar.  
Agora você é um Astro do Rock  
Continue o show, seja recompensado  
E tudo que reluz é ouro  
Só estrelas cadentes quebram o molde**

Esta song vai para a minha linda filhinha Laly que eu levo no coração... Te amo demais linda... vc e muito especial...

CLARO.. FUI EU QUEM A CRIOU..

Tá... agora sai fora jewel...

E O QUE? ASSIM QUE VC ME TRATA? DRAKE.. PEGAAAAAAAAA

NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO**  
**


End file.
